In porthole construction for ships and the like, the structure for providing a window in the opening of the hull is often complex, costly and difficult to assemble.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a porthole construction which is simple, low in cost, has long life and an aesthetic appearance.
In accordance with the invention, the porthole construction for placement in an opening of a hull of a ship comprises a first plastic member made of transparent material and a second member made of plastic material. The first member includes an axial wall frictionally engaging the porthole opening and a transverse wall defining the window, and a radial wall extending radially outwardly from the other end of the axial wall and engaging the outside of the hull. Fasteners extend through the radial wall to hold the first member in position on the hull. The second member includes an axial wall frictionally engaging the inner surface of the axial wall of the first member, a radial wall overlying the radial wall of the first member and a second axial wall extending from the radial wall and engaging the hull about the radial wall of the first member. Interengaging members are provided between the radial walls of the first and second member to further hold the second member on the first member. In a modified form, a third member identical to the second member is provided on the opposite side of the hull frictionally engaging the inner surface of the axial wall of the first member.